There is an abundance of information available on the Internet as user generated content such as web pages, social networks, as well as other sources of information, which are accessible via the world-wide web (WWW). Search systems make the access to such information speedy and generally cost effective. However, there are certain disadvantages, one of which is the fact that even targeted searches to generally available information results in large amounts of ‘hits’ requiring the user to sift through a lot of information that is less than valuable. The search is static by nature and over time, as more and more irrelevant data is available, the more difficult it is to get to meaningful information.
Various users of information are concerned with a more elaborate analysis of the information available through the WWW and have interest also in the time-value of such information. That is, older information may be less interesting than newer information and the trends relating to the information may be more interesting than the data relating to the information at any given point in time. Current solutions monitor online behavior rather than attempting to reach intents. For example, today advertisers attempting to target customers can merely do so based on where the customers go, what they do and what they read on the web. For example, when a user reads about the difficulties of a car manufacturer providing an advertisement for the purchase of a car, it is not necessarily the right type of advertisement. In other words, today's available solutions are unable to distinguish this case from an article where the same company presents a new model of a car. Likewise, the prior art solutions are unable to correlate items appearing in such sources of information to determine any kind of meaningful relationship.
An ability to understand human trends dynamically as they are expressed would be of significant advantage to advertisers, presenters, politicians, chief executive officers (CEOs) and others who may have a concern in such deeper understanding of the information. Tools addressing such issues are unavailable today.
It would be advantageous to provide tools that would provide real-time information regarding trends of certain terms, and specifically, sentiment trends with respect of such terms.